1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a secondary cell may be repeatedly charged and discharged. The secondary cell may be configured for use in portable small electronic equipments such as cell phones, note books, computers, cameras and camcorder etc., or may be configured for use in a battery pack including many battery cells as a power supply for driving a motor for a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), an electric vehicle (EV) etc., of high power.